Ika Musume
Summary Ika Musume (translated into English as Squid Girl) is the titular character of the manga and anime series Shinryaku! Ika Musume! She’s a strange, squid-like creature that had come to the surface to invade humanity as punishment for invading the oceans. Shortly after arriving on the surface, Ika damaged the Beach House Lemon And was forced to work under Eiko and Chizuru to pay them back. Ultimately, she’s harmless, and makes more friends than she does invade anything or anyone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Ika Musume (Squid Girl) Origin: Shinryaku! Ika Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Squid Girl, Emissary of the Sea, Squid-Girlie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swimmer, Density Manipulation (can manipulate her weight to become heavier or lighter), Light Manipulation (Can create a light brighter than daylight), Underwater Breathing, Natural Weaponry, possibly Elasticity or Body Control (can shrink, enlarge and move her tentacles however she wants), Breath Attack (her ink can be weaponized) Regeneration (High-Low, possible Low-Mid. Can regenerate her tentacles in an instant), likely Instinctive Reaction (her tentacles will grow back in an instant if she is in danger, her body will protect her without her giving inputs), limited Flight (can make herself light enough to fly via flapping her tentacles) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Vaporized a section of a wooden wall, should be comparable to those who could harm her), possibly higher (said to be easily capable of overpowering Chizuru, who is apparently capable of holding back storms and lightning) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Can catch someone who’s on a speeding motorcycle) with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and attack speed (Should be comparable to Chizuru, who attacked so fast a camera running at millionths of a second couldn’t see her) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (dragged a one ton tetrapot to the beach house overnight) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (has survived several explosions along with the rest of the cast, and is superior to the humans who also survived these explosions), possibly higher Stamina: Above Average (Can attend the diner without problem, can go on long hikes and trips, but her being lazy has an effect on her stamina)) Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (While gullible in most scenarios, Ika is capable of learning languages such as English in less than a day, and she has been stated to rival humanity’s best when it comes to mathematical skills. She can complete complex equations in seconds) Weaknesses: If she takes her hat off, she will die. She has a crippling fear of orcas, dolphins and Chizuru, and if she doesn’t use her tentacles for long periods of time, she will be unable to use them Others Notable Victories: Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hank Hill’s profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shinryaku! Ika Musume Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Density Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Monster Girls Category:Sea Monsters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers